Picking Sides
by supervampire1000
Summary: Robin wants to be evil, so the young hero, ex hero, will go out of his way to prove to Slade that he is the one to meet his needs. All his needs. Rated m 4 a reason. Lots of stuff stolen from the show, or in other words its accurate NOW ON PAUSE
1. Chapter 1

Slade and robin

**Hello my lovelies **

**I am back with a new story**

**Yes its teen titans but hey**

**I have taken a lot from the episodes masks and the two apprentice episodes**

**Sorry but it's my tradition of mine **

**Hope you like my first Slade and Robin story **

**Here we go**

**ON WITH THE AWESOME FANFICTION!**

**Robins POV**

"Talk who's Slade, and why are you working for... him," I demanded until I noticed the person I was talking to was a robot, a screen flashed on behind the mask.

"Excellent work Robin," Slade purred as his voice became clear and his figure appeared on the screen.

"Slade," I growled, trying to ignore the pride that welled up in my chest.

"Really I think your skills are improving," he responded sincerely.

"That's it Slade, no more games, what do you want," - from me, I added in my head as Slade shook his head.

Out of the darkness I could see his one grey eye as he looked up, inspecting me.

"Ah, but you do lack patience. If you are really curious about my intentions, perhaps we should meet, face to face."

I stood up and motioned with my hands, my hard-dying habit;

"Tell me where you are and I'll be there in a heartbeat."

"Patience, Robin, Patience," electricity crackled as the screen as well as the bot broke down.

Xxxxx

I looked at the files on the wall. Each piece of paper held a precious memory of Slade, each fight, each talk, every encounter.

"Who are you Slade," I mumbled as I looked at the mask that hung on my wall.

My plan to find that out was simple; enter, build trust, conquer.

Xxxxx

"Robin," I heard Starfire say as she walked in, "perhaps you would wish to..."

"No," I turned, "thanks, but need to figure out why Slade needed that chip."

"He's planning something, I have to find out what," I continued as I walked her out and shut my door.

If he wants to meet it'll have to be mask to mask.

Xxxxx

I teleported into the room after I had hacked the systems to lock the poor security out. I grabbed the chip just as the door was shot open. I turned to find the guards at the door looking up at me and shooting. With a jump I ported out, chip in hand.

I ran out to find the titans just where I told them to be. There fighting was expected but I took care of them with my awesome moves. Just as Cyborg hit the floor I left without a word. I was too happy to say anything. My plan was finally coming into place.

Xxxxx

"Rumor has it you're interested in this," I said holding up the chip.

"I'm interested in many things Mr..." Slade began as he looked to the screen.

"X, Red X," I clarified for him, he tilted his head, amused by the name.

"Hm... catchy, so... are you proposing a sale or a gift," he asked coolly.

"A partnership, I give you the chip, you cut me in on your plans," take it or leave it Slade, I know you can't resist me for long.

"Partnership, my, my aren't we ambitious, but an alliance can't be built by one small chip," I could almost hear the intoxicating smirk on his face it was so obvious, "if you seek to earn my trust I require more."

"Just tell me what you want,"

Xxxxx

"Impressive Red X, I tapped into the security cameras to catch your performance, you treated the titans to quite a show."

"Glad you enjoyed it, is the audition over," I said to him as I held up the two chips.

"Patience, trust is easy to destroy but it takes time to build, one last test, prove yourself and we'll meet to discuss your future," a green chip appeared on the screen pushing the image of Slade into the top right corner of the screen.

As soon as the camera flashed off I took my mask off;

"Good it's about time we meet face to face."

Xxxxx

"Excellent work, honestly I couldn't have done better myself." Slade purred as he stepped out of the shadows where he was hiding.

"So do we have a deal," I asked as I held up the bag containing the computer chips.

"Indeed, you and I are so very much alike, it seems only natural we should be partners," he chided as he held out his hand to grab the bag.

"What are they for, I need to know what we're planning, partner," I said smugly as I took the bag back.

"Patience, you can't expect me to trust you with such sensitive information, can you, Robin."

Xxxxx

"How, how did you know?" I asked, voice shaking in fear, he hates me.

"You and I are so much like me, Robin, how could I not know," he chuckled, he hated me, I didn't want him to hate me, I stepped back, tears in my eyes.

"Please... let me join you, I want to be like you, to be yours, Slade please," I whispered, my voice cracked as I began to tear up.

"Well Robin, this is a nice change," his figure became rigid, he doesn't trust me, he thinks its a trap.

"Who else knows of your sudden change of heart?" He demanded as he turned to look at me.

"No one, I haven't old a soul, you wouldn't have listened to me, you would've thought it was a trap."

"Good logic Robin, but there is only one way I'll listen or even consider your apprenticeship, all I ask is for you to prove your loyalty." He said folding his arms.

"I'll do whatever you want."

Xxxxx

An explosion overhead ended up cutting the conversation short. Cyborg soon came and took hold f my cape as Slade ran. Starfire flew in franticly screaming;

"Please do not hurt him he is..."

"Me," I continued after her as I pulled off the mask.

"Robin... what..." Cyborg stood there mouth agape.

"Quickly guys Slade's getting away," I shouted and ran after Slade.

I quickly ran round the corner only to have my cape yanked for the second time behind a pillar. I turned to find Slade holding up an index finger over his mouth, well where it was supposed to be , demanding silence.

"Good Robin," he whispered, "I'll have to reward your efforts, here take this device, I will contact you when the rest of our plan is put into action."

"Ok, be careful, Slade," I said carefully. He shot me an amused glance.

"Oh Robin, am I ever not."

**There I am done with the first chapter**

**Yay for me =)**

**Well the next chapter will be done in about a week**

**Hope y'all review **


	2. Chapter 2

Slade and Robin 2

I ran to my room as Slade's communicator went off during dinner, giving off a shrill ring.

"Slade,"

"Hello Robin, long time no see, I have the meeting point where I want you to meet me," he said through the communicator.

"I'll be there at midnight,"

"Perfect, see you there,"

"Yes master," I teased in a sultry voice.

Let the games begin, I thought looking down at the blinking location.

Pier 41

Xxxxx

I arrived at the pier at 11:55 just in case. I walked into the large old building to find Slade with a big weapon like object.

"Hello Robin, now on to fixing the detonator," he said motioning to the large scrap heap next to the metal object.

"Ok."

He raised an eyebrow and turned so he was facing me fully. "No questions today Robin?"

"No," I stated simply as I bent over to inspect the different metal objects.

"And why is that Robin," he asked walking up to me from behind, pressing himself into my hips not so subtly as he bent over to whisper in my ear. "I always loved your games."

"Because I know what you would say if I did, Master," I groaned out, enjoying the feel of Slade against me.

"What would that be,"he whispered as he turned me around so I was pressing into his chest. He looked at me and removed his mask, underneath there was a young handsome man with flowing white hair cropped up on his head and a grey eye to match expertly with the rest of him.

"Patience," I whispered, he looked into my eyes for the longest moment before he crashed his lips to mine.

The kiss was rough and demanding just like the rest of Slade. He quickly overpowered me in the kiss with a fury that brought me to my knees, and I would have fallen if he wasn't holding me to his massive and firm chest. 'He's perfect,' I thought. At that moment his hands began to get bolder, they traveled from my shoulders, down my back, and then down some more to cup my ass through the skin tight uniform. I roughly threaded my hands through his hair, the silky strands tangled around my fingers. I tugged on the soft strands and moaned as I grinded up against Slade.

"Master, please!"

"Tell me what you want, Robin," Slade whispered huskily into my ear.

"I want you," I replied as I held myself closer to him.

"To receive you first must give, what are you willing to give, Robin?"

"Me, take me, you can have me, just... please...more, Master," I cried out, begging him for more.

"Well I did say I had to reward you," he purred sending chills up my spine again, " what do you want first?"

"I have an idea, I said smiling as I looked down to the large tent that had formed in his pants.

I kissed him once before sliding down his body until I was on my knees in front of his crotch. I slowly removed his protective armor until I got out his pulsing manhood. Needless to say but... it was HUGE! I licked it from tip to base and back, savoring the flavor, I took the tip into my mouth and sucked for the sweet nectar that slowly started to come out of the hard shaft. I could feel Slade harden more in my mouth as I took more of him in, little by little until his cock hit the back of my throat. I could hear Slade moan and gasp when I began to bob my head, faster and faster until he shot his hot seed down my throat.

"Perfect Apprentice, I think... you deserve more," he smirked as he grabbed me and threw me onto a bed that hadn't been there before but I wasn't complaining.

I lay sprawled on the bed when he came and rested on top of me pinning me face down with my arms above my head. He kissed and sucked my neck as he ran his hand under my clothes and over my nipples. His hand came up to grab a hold of my face still under my shirt. He moved his hand and out of the glove came a small knife that sliced my shirt in two down the front. I gasped at the cold air that surrounded me but was quickly warmed by Slade as he ran his hand down over my pulsing cock. I managed to get free and quickly turned myself over, now facing Slade. I grinded into him fiercely as I kissed him all over, praising him for dominating me. I could feel him in all new ways, his heat, his body. I was lost in waves of pure ecstasy, with Slade as my guide. I felt his hands go to my entrance and enter sending little shocks of pain and pleasure through me. He stretched me until he had all three of his thick long fingers pumping in and out of me. I arched into Slade begging for more, more of him, more friction. After some time he decided to end my suffering, he withdrew his fingers. I felt the blunt tip at my entrance one moment and in one fell swoop he had grabbed my hips and slammed me on his thick cock making me cry out in pure blinding pleasure. In, out, in, out, it was a continuous dance we both shared; I loved every inch of it. With each thrust he brought me closer and with each hit to that one spot I swear I could see the stars and every color of the frickin rainbow. One last thrust was all it took to drive us both to the edge; I came violently as I felt Slade shoot off inside me.

*Gasp*

I awoke to the sound of the alarm blaring throughout my cold dark room. I was almost 11:30, almost time for the meeting with Slade.

How I wanted it to be true, my dream, I loved him so much. I gasped again at the pain in my chest as I came to a realization. It was all a dream, it never happened. My eyes stung with tears I was so desperately tried to hold back, but couldn't.

"I can never have him," I whispered as my cries turned to silent sobs.


End file.
